CRZ Corazón Rebelde(2009) - 5 Versao
=''Corazón rebelde''= Corazón rebelde (Coração Rebelde in English) e o Nome de UMA novela juvenil do Canal 13. E uma chilena Adaptação da argentina Rebelde Way, Criada Por Cris Morena, autora de Como Exitos Chiquititas e Floribella. Conta com uma Direcção de Herval Abreu e Supervisão de Julio Rojas, Luisa Hurtado, Daniela Lillo e León Murillo. Teve inicio no dia Seu 18 de agosto de 2009. Seu FIM e não 16 de dezembro do Ano MESMO, Sendo considerada uma menor version de Rebelde Way. ASSIM Como Rebelde Way, Rebelde, Rebelde Way (Portugal) e Remix (telenovela), Que originaram como bandas Erreway, RBD, RBL, Gang Remix, respectivamente, um originou uma novela CRZ banda. Não dia 07 de Novembro de 2011 começou uma novela exibida uma serviços no Brasil Pelo canal Pix. A exibição da novela no canal Pix terminará dia 24 de Fevereiro de 2012, ainda nao FOI confirmada uma exibição da Segunda temporada. Sinopse O Alto Santiago e hum colégio de classe alta Interno Onde OS Alunos recebem hum Elevado Nível de Educação e São Preparados parágrafo hum grande Futuro. A escola Conta com hum Programa de bolsas de Estudos parágrafo Jovens de Recursos Financeiros Baixios Que possuem Excelente Nível académico. Não entanto, poucos chegam uma graduar-se, JÁ Que São perseguidos Por UMA Sociedade secreta Chamada Os Exclusivos, Cujo Conservar Propósito e uma classe privilegiada da Pureza. Entre OS Alunos estao Cote, Manuel, Martina & Pablo, Quatro Jovens Que, apesar de SUAS Grandes Diferenças, descobrem Algo Que OS unirá acima de Tudo: o Grande Amor Pela música Formando o grupo CRZ. Cote e FILHA de hum grande estilista e detesta o mau-gosto, gostando de ajudar como bolsitas ficaram uma "moda". Manuel Veio de Valparaíso parágrafo vingar uma Morte do Seu pai hum Marceneiro de grande Estrutura social. Não entanto, o Seu Mundo vai-LHE CAIR los Cima quando Descobrir Que o assassino do Seu pai e progenitor o da garota Que ama, Cote. Pablo Filho e do Deputado e, apesar de adorar uma música, Conta ocupar ESSE Lugar Mais Tarde. Por FIM, Martina e FILHA de UMA atriz com uma quali si Zanga constantemente, devido AO Sentimento de inferioridade. Apesar de TODAS como DISCUSSÕES, adora-a. Estes Quatro Jovens e de Todos os SEUS companheiros, Vivem no colégio Experiências Incríveis. Corazón Rebelde e UMA História de adolescentes Que abrem OS Olhos Pará a Realidade do Mundo los hum Ambiente elitista, Onde o Poder e Bens Materiais OS São sobrevalorizados. Vão lutar enguias Pelo Direito de amar, romper como Barreiras Sociais e pelos Ideais nn cais Quais d'Orsay acreditam. Editar Elenco Os Adolescentes Ator Personagem Luciana Echeverria María José (Coté) Colucci Ignacio Garmendia Manuel Santander Denise Rosenthal Martina Valdivieso Augusto Schuster Pablo Bustamante Magdalena Müller Fernández Luna José Manuel Tomás Palacios Echenique Maria Gracia Omegna Pilar Ortuzar Samir Ubilla Nicolás Hurtado Carolina Vargas Medina Maite Constanza Victoria Varela (Vico) López Felipe Álvarez Guido Lassen Constanza Pozo Francisca (Fran) Valdés Francisco González Marcos Delano Adultos & Amigos Ator Personagem Katty Kowaleczko Sonia Rey Fernando Franco Colucci Kliche Tomás Vidiella Sergio Bustamante Aranzazu Yankovic Pepa Teresita Fernández Reyes Sandra Eduardo Barril Fernando Solange Lackington Cláudia Ortuzar Elvira Cristi Gloria Loreto Valenzuela Luz María Nicolás Saavedra Diego Mancilla Alex Zissis Marcelo Ortuzar Erto Pantoja Peter Ignacia Daniela Baeza Teresa Munchmeyer Hilda Editar Participações. Carolina Arregui - Marina Cáceres Guido Vecchiola - Mauro Del Solar Jazmín Haddad - Cibele Sender Mariana Derderian - Silvia Colucci Luis Eduardo Campos - Nachito Gabriela Ernst - Carmensita Loreto Araya - Claudia Ortuzar Kevin Vázquez - Key-B Fabiola Matte - Mariangel Adriana Vacarezza - Norma Alejandro Trejo - Raúl Santander Mabel Farías - Elena Santander Agustín Moya - Federico Valdivieso Loreto Moya - Anita Jaime Omeñaca - Valentín Hurtado Catalina González - Julieta Donoso Marcela Osorio - Mercedes Donoso Alessandra Guerzoni - Estela Bustamante Florencia Monasterio - Olivia Jaime Artus - Aluno do Alto Santiago Pablo Ausensi - John Colucci Emilio García - Eric Zavalla Luis Gnecco - Diretor Iturra Gonzalo Cadiz - Patricio López Editar Trilha Sonora Hot N Cold - Katy Perry I Love College - Asher Roth I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry (Tema das Garotas) When I Grow Up - The Pussycat Dolls (Tema de Coté) Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne (Tema de Locação) Hot - Avril Lavigne (Tema de Coté e Manuel) New Divide - Linkin Park (Tema de Manuel) Light Up The Tonight World - Christopher Uckermann O que eu fiz - Linkin Park Me And Mrs. Jones - Michael Bublé (Tema de Franco) Crushcrushcrush - Paramore HÁBLAME - Beto Cuevas Mi Delirio - Anahí Poker Face - Lady Gaga (Tema dos Adolescentes) Besos fáciles - Sonohra (Tema de Sonia) Thinking of You - Katy Perry (Tema de Luna) Eres la luz - Denise Rosenthal (Tema de Maite) Estaba Escrito - Augusto Schuster & Denise Rosenthal (Tema de Pablo & Martina e de Coté e Manuel) Piece Of Me - Britney Spears (Tema de Vico) Breaking The Habit - Linkin Park Partido - Demi Lovato (Tema de Fran) Fly Whit Me - Jonas Brothers Déjà Vu - Beyoncé e Jay-z Eres la luz - Denise Rosenthal Ignorância - Paramore (Tema da Rebeldia) Cuidado con el Fuego - Don Omar (Tema de Nico) The Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas (Tema da Escola) Untouched - The Veronicas Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park Nao Me Leve A Mal (Let me live) - Wanessa Breakaway - Tokio Hotel Scream - Tokio Hotel Blood On My Hands - The Used Desencantado - My Chemical Romance East Jesus Nowhere - Green Day Know Your Enemy - Green Day Love Story - Taylor Swift (Tema de Coté) Inolvidable - Reik Categoria:Rebelde Categoria:Rebeldes Categoria:Rebelde CRZ Corazón Rebelde Categoria:5 Versão